


[Podfic of] Wheelhouse

by the24thkey



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: The one where Bond really, really isn't used to sleeping with people who don't tragically die soon afterward.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wheelhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568042) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



 

**Length:** 47:08

**Download link:** [MP3 ](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Wheelhouse.mp3)

 

**Reader's Notes:**

 

Recorded as a birthday present for the one and only fishpatrol. <3 Many thanks to the author for giving me permission to record this wonderful story!

I was really unsure about what to put on the cover for the longest time until I googled 'child proofing desk'. Yeah. That's what those things are. ;D (Also: the problem with cold recording a fic you read months ago? Forgetting that the tone is actually humorous until half-way through. Oops.)

 


End file.
